


Destined for More [Book 1]

by Green_Soul01



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Autobots - Freeform, Decepticons - Freeform, Gen, Original Character(s), bayverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Soul01/pseuds/Green_Soul01
Summary: How many times have you wondered how it would've been to enter the world of your favourite movie, or book, or series? What would've happened if you could've been able to change this or that part of the story? Believe me when I say I can't even count the times I said, or at least thought, 'I wish I could be there'. And when it actually happened, it surely wasn't how I wanted it to happen, but you know what they say; be careful what you wish for.I'm Luna Holmes, and this is the story of how I became a part of the world of Transformers.
Kudos: 13





	1. [Prologue] The trip

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Official Writer and Keeper of the Multiverse here! Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story, I really appreciate it.  
> I had this idea in my mind for quite some time, and, even though I already am in a multi-dimensional kind of situation (read profile to understand better), I think this will be really fun!   
> A good friend of mine, Artist and Editor besides co-Keeper, is helping me out with my English once again. I suggest you go check out her tumblr: bigfatlumpofsoftpie.tumblr.com. She's an amazing artist!   
> Tips and advice are always welcome and greatly apreciated! Of course, I do NOT own the Universe of Transformers, I only own my OCs.
> 
> And without further ado, please proceed to the story! Enjoy!
> 
> Green_Soul01

**Before time began, there was the Cube. We know not where it comes from, only that it holds the power to create worlds and fill them with life. That is how our race was born. For a time, we lived in harmony. But like all great power, some wanted it for good, others for evil. And so began the war. A war that ravaged our planet until it was consumed by death, and the Cube was lost to the far reaches of space. We scattered across the galaxy, hoping to find it, and rebuild our home. Searching every star, every world. And just when all hope seemed lost, message of a new discovery drew us to an unknown planet called... Earth.**

**But we were already too late.**

\----------

"You ready, monkey?"  
"Gimme a sec, dad!" Even if I was 16, I still got stuck with that nickname. According to my parents, when I was a six-month old baby I tried to climb every single piece of furniture in the house. Therefore, the name 'li'l monkey', monkey for short. This time though there was a valid reason why I was on top of a chair, rummaging through my shelves and bookshelf: I was looking for my Transformers necklace. I could've sworn I left it on top of my shelf, right next to the Eragon book. I'm sure of it because I put the book back an hour or so before. And it was right there at the time.  
"For the love of- where are you?" I growled under my breath, jumping off the chair. Right when I turned around, there it was; on the drawer right next to my bed.  
"How-"  
My mom's voice came from downstairs. "Luna, honey, we really have to go now."  
"Coming!". I took the pendant and I must've hit a hidden switch of some kind, because it started glowing a bright blue between the slots that formed the Autobot logo. I stared at it for a bit. I didn't really question the event at the time, I set it aside as a set of leds incorporated in the small pendant. I always thought it was a quite thick pendant, and now I knew why. And, honestly, I was in a hurry.  
I put the necklace on, took my backpack and headed downstairs. I briefly stopped in front of the mirror in the hall. Deep green eyes stared back at me while I fixed my long, dark hair. I didn't like how it stayed loose, so I decided to quickly braid it as I headed outside. 

At the car, my dad already finished loading the bags and was closing the trunk. "Here you are", he said walking around the car.  
"Yep. I just couldn't find my lucky charm." I replied, swinging the pendant.  
"You're still on with that movie?" He said jokingly, crossing his arms.  
"Well, duh. I grew up with Transformers, it's basically my childhood." I slid the backpack off my shoulder, ready to get in the car. My parents got in right after me, with dad in the driver seat. "And besides, next year a new movie is supposed to come out."  
"Another one?" My mom asked as we pulled out the driveway and into the road.  
Her question was instantly followed by my dad’s. "Hasn’t the director retired?"  
"No", I chuckled, "he's just not directing Transformers anymore. Not that I know at least. But, in any case, that doesn't mean there won't be any more movies."  
"I'm actually curious as to what happens after all that mess in the last one. What was it called?"  
" _The Last Knight._ " I answered, plugging the earphones into my phone. "But don't get your hopes up. I heard it's a prequel."  
"Aw, that's too bad." And with that, I started the music.

We drove for at least an hour, the journey was pretty smooth. I was starting to doze off until I noticed a car swerving in the opposite lane. I took off the earphones.  
"Uh... dad?"  
"I see it, monkey."  
"Dear, it’s coming right to us."  
My dad didn't answer, he just accelerated, hoping to get over it. But the car steered abruptly, entering our lane.  
"Dad!"  
"James!"

Then there was a loud crash, and everything went dark.


	2. Hospital

When I opened my eyes, I wasn't in the car anymore. Nor I was on the street, nor in a house, I didn't even know if I was still on Earth. I was standing on a desert, flat land, flooded with the colors of what looked like a sunset. Huge scattered rocks loomed over me, emerging from a dense mist. I just stood there for a couple of moments, still confused.

"Hello?" My echoing voice was all the answers I received. "Is anyone there?" Still nothing.  
Suddenly, the ground started to quake, and giant figures came out from the haze. Giant… _metal_ figures? I took several steps back in awe, slightly intimidated. Something clicked in me when I finally noticed there were seven giant metal humanoid figures in front of me. There was only one explanation to this, and it was impossible to say the least.   
"Hi?" I squeaked. Yep, squeaked. I knew Cybertronians were supposed to be... well, big, but still seeing them in person did have a certain effect on me.   
"Greetings, young one." A deep voice boomed. It was gentle, but still made the ground tremble. "I am Prima, and these are-"  
"The Seven Original Primes." Even if I barely whispered that, I may have... kinda... cut him off? I know, I know, my bad. I was in shock, okay?  
I snapped out of it when I realized he stopped talking. Now they were all looking down at me. Way to go, Luna. Good move. Really.   
"I-I'm so sorry," I stuttered – really? – lowering my head. "I'm just so confused right now. I was in the car with my parents a moment ago, and… now- Wait." Then I remembered the accident. I looked up to them, slightly panicked. "There was an accident. A-am I...?"  
"We're sorry for this to be so sudden," Prima replied after a moment, "but your time is not over yet. Your presence is needed elsewhere, as well as your advice. We will put you on the right path."  
I was relieved for not being dead, but now I was even more confused than before. "What do you mean? I don’t-" Slowly but steadily, the light became brighter, forcing me to shut my eyes.   
I heard a second voice talking. "Keep your amulet with you. When the time comes, you will know what to do." I started to feel dizzy.   
"Good luck, Luna Holmes."  
After that, nothing.

After a couple minutes of absolute silence, I heard a very faint beeping noise. It gradually became stronger, until it was practically over my right ear. I slowly opened my eyes again. White ceiling, light too bright for me at the moment, constant beeping noise, the unmistakable smell of disinfectant. Hospital.   
I blinked a few times to adjust to the light. My body was a little sore, so I tried to at least stretch my arms and legs. I felt a stinging pain in my left arm, I realized it was because of the drip. Just then a nurse came into the room. She saw I was awake, and smiled sweetly.  
"Hello, miss. Glad to see you're awake. You gave us quite a scare." She saw I was trying to sit up, so she came to adjust the pillows, and checked on the drip.   
"The accident. What happened?" I was surprised at how hoarse my voice sounded.   
"I'll go get the doctor, he'll explain everything." I just nodded. She quickly checked on two other patients and exited the room.   
After some time the door opened again, and the doctor came in with a clipboard in his hands. He looked up and smiled. The nurse from before also came in and began doing her stuff around the other patients.   
"Hello. I'm doctor Henry Logan, this here is-"  
Sorry for the nurse, but I didn't want to waste time. "Where are my parents?"  
"I would like you to answer a couple of questions before that. What’s your name?" He looked at me, ready to write.   
I raised my eyebrows. "Seriously?"  
"You had a serious concussion that sent you into a coma for a week and probably caused you memory issues. Now, please, what's your name?"  
This time, I was speechless. "Concussion? Coma?!"  
“Your name, please."  
"L-Luna Holmes. My parents are Briana and James Holmes."  
"Where do you live?"  
"Little town in Nevada. We were going to Huntington Park to visit my uncle, my dad's brother, I don't know how 'cause my dad organized everything and wanted to keep it a surprise. You know, the thrill of travelling. The first part of the trip should've been by car."  
The doctor and the nurse glanced at each other. Then he looked at his clipboard. "Here your residence appears to be in South Gate, California."  
"Wha- no, that can't be. Talk with my dad, he'll tell you. It must be some kind of… error."  
The two exchanged another glance. I was so done with all of this. I wanted answers, right there and then. "Okay, stop it. Right now. Where are my parents? I want to talk with them."  
Doctor Logan this time lowered his eyes. "Your mother was brought here with you. She... passed away after two days. You father-" he looked back up at me. "-never made it to the hospital."

I could tell you that I was devastated, that my whole world came crumbling down on me, that it was like my heart had been torn and ripped into tiny little pieces. But the truth is, there are no words to describe the pain I felt in that moment. My mind went blank, the soaring pain was the only thing I could feel.   
The doctor must've seen the emptiness in my gaze as my eyes filled with tears, because he called the nurse, muttered something about giving me some space, and left the room. That's when I let it go. I don't think I ever cried this much in my entire life. But I needed answers, I needed to understand. So I tried to compose myself. It took me ten full minutes to calm down. After some time the doctor came back into the room, this time he was alone.   
"Better?"  
"No, but thanks anyway." How could I feel better?   
"Well, it seems like your memory is very confused at the moment. You may not remember some things, or... remember things that didn't really happen. That's why," he turned his attention to the door, "it might be of some help seeing a familiar face. You can come in, sir."  
And that's when the crazy stuff started to happen. Well, you know. The crazi _er_ stuff.  
A man wearing military pants and a grey t-shirt came in. His build and the tags he wore around his neck practically screamed 'military'.   
"Hello, Luna." His voice was so familiar. I just stared at him, trying to figure out who the heck that man was. Then it hit me, before he even had to introduce himself. But I didn't say a thing, it was too crazy to even think something like this could ever happen.   
The man looked at the doctor. "Maybe she doesn't-"  
"Just introduce yourself."  
The eyes of the new arrived darted back at me, and he smiled.   
"I was... a close friend of your dad's." He came forward. "William Lennox. You can call me Will."


	3. And So It Began

My mind was flooding with questions. But actually, I just... stared. I did a quick mental recap: I was in the hospital after a car accident, which brought me in a conversation with the Seven Original Primes, and now… now I was in a room with William Lennox. _The_ William Lennox, the one from the Transformers movies. That's what I meant by crazy stuff.  
"Kid? You there?" Will waved a hand in front of my face.  
I answered with a very, _very_ , smart "Huh?", so at the end the doctor intervened.  
"Do you remember this man, Luna?"  
Again, another brilliant answer. "Yeah, no, I- uh." 'Chill, girl. Deep breath. Play along with it. This must lead at least to something.' I breathed in. "Yes, I know him. I just... don't remember him being involved with my father." I smiled apologetically at Will.  
"Hey, it's fine. Just-" He sighed, looking at me. "I know it's tough right now. Just know that if you'll ever need anything, I'm here to help you out. You're not alone, kid."  
My sad smile turned into a grateful one, even though my eyes were getting teary again. "Thank you."  
He nodded slightly. "Well, uh- I'll go tell Sarah that you're awake." He waved at me and nodded to the doctor, taking out his phone. Then he walked out of the room.  
"I'd say that was a big improvement." Doctor Logan took the clipboard and scribbled something. "We'll do a couple of quick checkups, just to be sure everything's alright. Then you'll be good to go."  
I looked at him and nodded, to show I was listening. My hand instinctively got up to where my necklace was supposed to be, only to find an empty spot. I panicked slightly.  
"Where's-"  
"Your necklace? On the drawer, right there." I spotted it next to the bed and put it on right away. "Pretty interesting pendant you have there."  
I chuckled nervously. "Yeah. It's... a gift. From my parents." It wasn't an actual lie; for my thirteenth birthday they gave me some money, and said I could get whatever I wanted. So I bought this.  
"What does the symbol stand for, if I may ask?"  
'Just you wait'. “Oh, it's... something from an old comic book my dad used to read. I got interested, and bought the necklace." I tucked it under the hospital gown to try and avoid more questions, and apparently it worked.  
"Interesting. Well, I suggest you rest for a while. If everything goes well, you can be discharged in a couple of days."

Needless to say, everything did go pretty well. During the two days that followed, I learned quite a lot of useful details on the whole situation I stumbled in. First of all, the accident happened just outside South Gate, and we've been transported to the nearest hospital. According to the doctors, a drunk man invaded our lane, and the front part of the car took most of the impact, leaving me with a concussion and a couple bruises. I didn't really know how to feel about it, but... it is what it is I guess. But, for now, let's get back to the crazy stuff. Will came by a few times saying that after he knew about the accident, he'd been staying a couple of days in a bed and breakfast, and also proving to me that this madness was actually happening. From our chats I learned that Sarah was still pregnant, and he hadn't been called in for duty yet. Meaning: apparently I landed somewhen before the first Transformers movie even started. Good news, because this way I would've had some time to make a plan of some kind and, top priority, to think if I'd tell someone, mostly Will, about this whole situation. I mean, he would've been one of the first to deal with a Decepticon, so I really felt the duty to warn him. That is, if I wasn't just imagining things, because at that time I seriously started to reconsider my mental health.

Planning and scheming aside, the morning of the third day the doctor came in with the last test results, and said they couldn't do anything for my memory loss, so I was basically good to go. He was certain that my memory would come back eventually. Honestly, I just couldn't wait to get out of there. Will offered me a lift home the day before and I accepted, so I called him and got ready to leave. I just threw on a half blue-half white sweatshirt and a pair of jeans that a nurse brought in earlier together with a black jacket, black and white sneakers and my black backpack, claiming those were my clothes. I only remembered the backpack, but then again I didn't really have anything else to wear, so I just played along. I still had some patches here and there, but overall I was feeling pretty good physically. Mentally, honestly I didn't have a clue. Emotionally, well... a part of me was gone forever, there's no way I could've recovered in three days. Shoving back the pain and the tears, I exited the building, and to my surprise there wasn't any paperwork waiting, so I headed over to the parking lot, where I found Will leaning against a dark blue pickup, waiting for me.  
"You good?"  
"Will be." We got in and he started the engine. Only halfway I remembered that with the switch of dimension, I had no clue on where my house ended up being. I played the card of the memory loss thing. "Um, Will?" I asked as he pulled into the road.  
"Yeah?"  
"I... don't exactly remember where my house is...?" It came out more like a question, because it was actually pretty weird to say something like this out loud. And on cue, Will started to shoot worried glances at me. "The doctor said my memory will come back eventually." I tried to reassure him. Probably didn't work, but still.  
"Yeah well, good thing I paid your dad a little visit after you moved here. You sure you're okay?"  
"Sure, just... worn out I guess." I could tell he didn't quite believe me, but I was glad he didn't ask any questions.  
The journey was pretty calm, only two facts really caught my attention: one, we passed right beside the road where the guys from Sector 7 first meet the Autobots, which was good because I would've been able to get back when I actually had a plan; two, and I really didn't expect this to happen out of all things, apparently I lived literally half a block away from the Witwicky's. That was definitely too much to be a coincidence.

As we approached the driveway, the fact that the house was exactly how I left it surprised me. The backyard was smaller than I remembered, but the rest was all there, including mom's white car parked in the small garage in front of the driveway. I felt a knot in my stomach looking at it, and I quickly looked away. As Will got out of the car, I walked to the front door, but I didn't have time to open it. Suddenly, I found myself crushed in the arms of a middle-aged crying woman, followed by two cats. I soon spotted the third one rolling placidly on the entrance mat.  
"Oh, my poor little Loony! Oh, my dear, dear baby girl!" She kept hugging me, crying her eyes out. I just stood there, completely dumbfounded.  
"Mrs Hollens...?" I said, carefully patting her back. Somehow the lady that lived in front of us was here now too. One of the cats came to rub against my feet, making it impossible for me to even take a step back. I had to wait for the woman to calm down before doing anything else.  
"Come inside dear, I'll make you a nice cup of tea." She offered, signaling me to follow her inside.  
"I'll be right there mrs Hollens, give me just a moment to go get my backpack." I said smiling nervously to her. I turned around and quickly walked back to Will, that, for his part, quietly enjoyed the scene.  
I looked at him wide-eyed. "The crazy cat woman? Really?!" I shouted-whispered.  
He was clearly enjoying this. "She seems such a lovely lady!"  
"Yeah", I replied with a playful grin, reaching inside the pickup to get my bag, "a lovely lady who lives with her million street cats and smells like old mothballs and cat food. Besides", I added closing the car door, "shouldn't she be living on the other side of the street?"  
"She offered to take care of you. You're still a minor and you can't live alone." My good mood dropped slightly, and he noticed. "Look, it's only temporary. Alright? Take your time to think and figure everything out. When you're ready, you know where to find me." Back at the hospital he did offer me to move in with him and Sarah, and I know what you're all thinking. But the truth is, I wasn't ready to leave my home. Not yet.  
I smiled up at him. "Alright."  
"Loony, dear! Tea is ready!"  
I rolled my eyes with a sigh. The worst thing was, that this time the nickname was actually fitting.


	4. The Truth

Will left soon after he dropped me home, while I was left with Mrs Hollens and her cats. Aside from that, everything was exactly how I left it, including my violin right on top of my bed. I spent the rest of the day playing alone in my room. Music was the only thing that actually helped me get through everything that happened until that moment. A couple of days passed like this, until I thought I was ready to plan the funeral, and while the preparations were going I went back to school.  
There's not much to say; I decided to organize something simple, family members and close friends only. Mom and dad never liked things too fancy, so I thought this would be the best option. Will accompanied me and Mrs Hollens, and was ready to get us back home after the ceremony, which was in the afternoon. Before that, however, I decided to say goodbye by playing them one last song. So I took the cover I kept with me the whole time, slowly got the violin out, and after a moment of absolute silence I started to play. Will and Mrs Hollens waited at the pickup, though I was sure they could still hear. My parents absolutely loved listening to me playing, they would always be right outside my door, thinking I wouldn't notice. After around five minutes of playing and an impossible amount of tears to measure, with a heavy heart I put the violin back into its cover and headed to the pickup. The whole ride home was silent. Mostly to distract myself from the thought of the funeral, I kept wondering if it was better to talk to Will or not. I was more inclined to do so, after all the Primes never said anything about keeping it a secret. Even so, every kind of movie or fiction that has even the slightest hint of some kind of time knowledge teaches that revealing the future, or changing the past depending on points of view, is never a good thing. Well, most of the times. But still, I couldn't just keep it to myself. And besides, I would've been needing backup if things started to get messy.  
Just as I made up my mind we arrived home. And as if on cue, Will received a phone call. I waited just outside the pickup while Mrs Hollens went inside to start making dinner. I couldn't help but hear some pieces of the short conversation.  
"Hello? ... Yes. ... Alright. ... Yes, sir." He came out of the pickup. "Luna?"  
"Hm?" I turned around.  
"I have to go. I've been deployed, I have three days starting tomorrow to get ready."  
I froze for a second. 'Could it be-? Holy cow, it's starting.' He was still talking, but I was internally freaking out.  
"Luna?" I shook my head and looked at him. "I know it's a bit sudden, but I need to get back home. I have to talk with Sarah."  
Just when he was about to run the engine I stopped him. "Wait! Wait wait wait a second!" He had the 'What the heck' kind of look. "I know, I know. But we need to talk. Now."  
"What-"  
Right then the cat lady came out. "You two, do you want to stay out all night? Come inside and help me out! It's almost time for dinner."  
I looked back at Will, still inside the car. "Well, maybe not right now, but it's important."  
"Listen, I don't have time-"  
"It was Colonel Sharp just now, right? For the mission in Qatar."  
He stared at me. "How do you know that?"  
"I told you. We need to talk." Ok, now that I got his attention, I really had to prepare a proper speech. Honestly, I didn't plan things this far. "The crazy cat lady-" This time he gave me the 'be polite' kind of look. "-Mrs Hollens has chosen, more like took over, the guest room on the ground floor, but we have a free room upstairs. You can stay here for tonight and leave tomorrow morning. Driving non-stop, you'll be in Washington around evening. And you'll still have two more days to pack everything up."  
He thought about it for a moment. "Alright. But if you make me lose time, I'm taking it out on you!" He said jokingly pointing the car keys at me.  
I raised my hands. "I take all the responsibility."  
We headed inside and had dinner. We waited for Mrs. Hollens to fall asleep, then we sat down.  
It was the big moment, and I still didn't have a speech planned out. 'Time to improvise.'  
I waited for him to ask his question. "How did you know about the mission?" Ouch. 'Ok, Luna. Deep breath. Start from the beginning.'  
"So," I started, "what I'll tell you now will definitely sound crazy. Like, a ten-outta-ten kind of crazy. But I can prove to you everything I say. Kinda." I took another deep breath and I looked at him in the eyes. "I actually come from another dimension, where all of THIS", and I pointed all around me, including him, "is a movie called _Transformers_ , the first of a series to be exact. It's about a race of giant alien robots that come to Earth to find a giant cube thingy called All Spark, which they need to restore their homeplanet. And, like in all movies, there are good guys and there are bad guys. You following?"  
There was a pause about ten seconds long. I definitely didn't like the look he had in his eyes. "Sure, alright, you know what? I'll quickly make a call to the hospital because apparently someone in there doesn't know how to do their job." And he reached for the phone in his pocket. 'This is going to be harder that I thought.'  
"No no no, wait! Please! You have to listen to me." 'Same words that a crazy psychopath would say.' Yeah, well, I didn't have much time to think through it.  
"Listen, if this is some kind of joke-"  
"I wouldn't joke about something like this, especially not now. I'm telling you because that's what you'll have to face in this mission. Look," I sighed, massaging my temples, "just... I'm not asking you to believe me right away. Just listen to what I have to say, you'll decide later to believe me or not. Also, I need someone I can trust if things get nasty."  
He stayed silent for a long while, probably wondering if it was better to call directly the mental hospital. Finally, he looked back at me.  
"You said giant alien robots?"  
I released the breath I didn't even know I was holding. "Yes. From the planet Cybertron. It became uninhabitable because of a long war, and the only thing that can restore it is that Cube I told you about. They'll come to Earth looking for it. Specifically, they'll look for a boy named Samuel Witwicky; the coordinates of the Cube somehow are impressed in his great-great-grandfather's glasses. I know, I know, don't ask, I have no idea why.”  
Will sighed. Then he shifted on the chair. "Alright, go on."  
"Thank you. So, there are two main 'factions', if you will: Autobots and Decepticons. Basically, the good guys and the bad guys. Let's start with the good guys. This is their insignia." I showed him my necklace, and my phone's wallpaper, just to be sure. I let him take the phone to get a better look. "Five Autobots will come to Earth first. Bumblebee, the team's scout; he'll also become Sam's guardian, the boy I told you about before. Jazz, the First Lieutenant; pretty much the 'cool' type. Ironhide, weapon specialist; he'll become your guardian, so you'll have plenty of time to get to know him. Ratchet, the medical officer; just a friendly advice, watch out for the wrenches. Finally, Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. Questions?"  
"A lot. As for now, only a couple."  
"Ask away."  
"Granted that what you're saying is true, how do you know all this? And why are you telling me?"  
"I told you, I saw everything that's gonna happen from here to potentially six years in the future, maybe something more. I don't know how, I don't know why, but now I'm here. And I need someone I can trust, because things aren't always gonna be easy."  
There was a pause. "Okay. You said this has something to do with my deployment. What do you mean?"  
"I'll get there in a minute. Now that we've covered team Prime, it's time to introduce you to the bad guys. I don't have anything with their insignia, so I can't show you. First off, their leader, Megatron; he wants to use the Cube to rule the universe, classic villain plan. Then there's his right hand man and second in command, Starscream, a heinous double-crosser, if you ask me. Soundwave, he's basically the eyes and the ears of the Decepticons, he manages everything about communication, info, intel, and so on. He doesn't show up until the third movie, so you shouldn't worry about him too much right now. These are the main ones. Another couple of names: Barricade and Frenzy, they'll be taken care of soon enough; oh, then there are Blackout and Scorponok, and these are the ones you'll meet in Qatar."  
"Who and what?"  
"Ok, listen closely. The mission will go on several months, during which you'll meet a man named Robert Epps. You'll become great friends, you can trust him. He's a good guy. One day after some time you'll head back to the SOCCENT base with some other soldiers. You'll make a video call with Sarah, but you'll lose connection soon after. A helicopter will be spotted on radar and will land in your base. Needless to say, that's not a normal helicopter, it's Blackout. Basically he'll try to steal some data, and he'll blow up the whole base. You, Epps, a little boy whose name I don't remember right now, and a bunch of soldiers will be the only survivors. From there be ready for anything, because another Decepticon, Scorponok, explains itself, will follow you."  
"What about-"  
"Sarah and your-" I stopped for a moment. 'Should I tell him? Maybe not...' "-child will be safe. They won't get involved, they'll always be miles away in every scenario."  
He nodded. There were a few minutes of silence after all the explanation.  
"So," I started, after a while, "what do you think? Do you... believe me?"  
The silence he gave me scared me for a moment. "I think this is too crazy. And that's why", he stood up and started heading upstairs, "I'll be really upset if you let me down."  
I gave him a big smile. "Oh I tell you, you won't be disappointed. Have a good night, Will."  
"Night, Loony." And with that, he disappeared upstairs.  
I stayed up a bit more. Explanations were done, at least most of them, and the best thing was that Will was actually considering the fact that I could be telling the truth. Now, I had plenty of time to come up with a plan of some kind. Things were surely heating up, and it was best for me to make up my mind.


	5. Game is On

When I woke up next morning, Will had already left. It was only a matter of time before the story I knew started, so during the few months that followed I planned everything out. Sort of.  
First of all, I managed to write down the whole plot of all the movies, including _Age of Extinction_ and _The Last Knight_ , just to be extra careful. I didn't know how long I would stay here, or if I would be coming back at all, I get really paranoid sometimes. So, I filled five different booknotes with all the plots, and for each one I came up with a sort of guideline about what to do and what to change. Which was a lot at the beginning, then I sorted it down to a few essential points per film. Don't worry, I'll fill you guys up as the story goes. After collecting all the general stuff, I started focusing on the first movie, since it was the one I was currently in. I wanted to follow the original plot as much as possible, I didn't want to intervene too much and screw things up. The only thing I overlooked at the time was when to actually enter the spotlight, and one day I had the perfect idea for that. I'll get back there in a moment.  
Do you remember when I said I ended up living quite near the Witwicky's? I was basically bound to meet them at one point or another, but I never thought it would've been because of their dog. 

One of Mrs Hollens' last refugees was a female Burmilla cat she named Stardust. Even if she was an adult, she was still the cutest little fur ball ever with her big blue eyes and her shiny, almost silver fur. That same cat seemed to especially enjoy irritating any dogs she saw, by letting them see her, then jumping on a wall or slipping out the fence so that the poor victim couldn't reach her. Now, on a Saturday morning I was getting ready to go for a little morning run, when I heard some noises outside in the street. I walked out the door and before I could close it a white-silver blurr ran past me and sprinted inside. Immediately after that I turned around to an insane amount of barking, only to find myself face to face with an extremely pissed chihuahua. He halted to a stop when I closed the door, and kept barking at it.  
"Ok, where do _you_ come from?" I carefully approached it, and as soon as it seemed to calm down I picked it up. Bold, I know. I checked the collar tag, attached to a very, very, shiny collar. And, once again, I gasped. "Seriously?" 'Mojo'. Yep, that dog. He didn't have the cast on his leg though. Not yet I guessed. He stopped barking, but kept staring at the door. "Alright, little devil. Let's get you back to your crazy family, shall we?" I peeked inside and called for Mrs Hollens. "Do you happen to have a leash by any chance?"  
"Yes dear, it's on the cabinet at the entrance."  
"Um... could you please hand it to me? There's a dog in the street, and I'd like to get him back to his home."  
"Of course." She came to me and gave me the leash. "Here you go, dear."  
"Thank you!" I attached the leash to Mojo's collar and I put him down. "Come on now." It took a bit of convincing, but at the end he started following me. I was surprised by how quiet he was on the leash. We eventually arrived at the Witwicky's house, so I picked up the dog and walked to the front. I didn't really see a gate, but luckily they were already outside, working around the garden. Before they could notice me however Sam came out.  
"Have you seen Mojo?"  
"He was inside, wasn't he?", his father replied.  
"No, I just checked the whole house, he's not there."  
"Did you try calling him?" his mother said, and started calling the dog out loud.  
At this point I lightly cleared my throat, and everyone turned around.  
"I guess this is your dog?" I asked, pointing to the dog still in my arms.  
Sam came to me to take the dog. "Yes, thank you so much."  
"No problem, really." I handed over the little devi-chihuahua. "I found him in my backyard barking at one of Mrs Hollens cats."  
"The cat lady that lives at the end of the street?"  
"Yep. Let's just say, I know her." In the meantime Sam's parents also came forward. "I'm Luna Holmes, I moved here not too long ago." And I shook their hands.  
"We heard about the accident, a shame really. We're... sorry about your parents." His mother sadly smiled at me.  
Right. I forgot how quickly words spread. "Thank you." Before things could get sadder or awkward, I took a step back. "Well, it was nice to meet you. I'll... head back before Mrs Hollens worries. See you around, I guess!" I politely waved and walked away. At least now that I gave a proper introduction, I could occasionally pass by to check on things without looking like a creep. 

Exactly a week later I went for my morning run, and when I passed by Sam's house I finally spotted what I was waiting for: a yellow Camaro with black stripes parked in the driveway. I smiled to myself and quickly crossed the road to the opposite sidewalk. I saw Sam running the engine, so I waited for him to get into the road. I waved and he stopped for a moment.  
"Nice car." I said, glancing at it.  
"Thanks, bought it yesterday. Not bad, especially considering how cheap my dad can be. It's half a scrap, there are lots of adjustments to make, but overall pretty cool."  
"Oh c'mon, it's not that bad. Rather, I'd say it's the best car you could possibly have." I briefly walked in front of the car. "Trust me, you're lucky." I said patting the hood. Then I waved goodbye and resumed my run with an amused smile plastered across my face. I know, I can be such a showoff sometimes. And, let's just be honest: I _did_ just pat the hood of a freaking Transformer! I was fangirling so bad during the whole run.  
Now, all I had to do was wait until the next night, when the other Autobots would arrive. There's not much to say; I helped Mrs Hollens with the chores for the rest of the day, and I passed the next one doing homework, playing the violin and occasionally spending time with the cats. 

So, fast-forward to the next night. After dinner I prepared a nice cup of tea and I sat on the little bench in the backyard, looking up at the night sky. And, after a while, there they were: four bright comets coming right towards Earth. I knew the group wouldn't be going to Sam's house before around 10pm, so I had pretty much half an hour to get ready, which was plenty of time for me.  
I went inside and up to my room, and first of all I had to change into something more appropriate than my gym suit I used as loungewear. So I simply wore a pair of jeans, a long-sleeved black and grey shirt under a black jacket and I put on my black and white sneakers. Then I took a lock of hair from one side and I combed it into a small braid, before having everything tied up in a ponytail.  
I took the time to leave a note for Mrs Hollens. 

_Mrs Hollens,  
You don't need to worry about me, I'm perfectly fine. I had some matters to attend to, so I had to leave early. I took mom's car, I know you don't drive so I thought I could take that. Please keep an eye on Tiger, I think I saw him eating something he shouldn't have. Not sure what.  
I don't know how much time it will take, but I'll make sure to be home as soon as possible.  
Luna_

I stuck the note to the door of the kitchen cabinet, where she keeps all the cat food; I was sure it would've been the first thing she saw in the morning.  
I then grabbed the keys to my mom's small car and headed outside. I almost immediately pulled onto the road. I knew I was technically breaking a law, but... you know, desperate times call for desperate measures! As soon as I got within sight of Sam's house, I slowed down to see if it was clear. The Autobots just stepped inside the garden, quite literally, so I was good to go. I was still fangirling pretty hard, and I tried to at least keep my eyes on the road. Emphasis on 'tried'. Honestly though, how come that no one saw five giant robots wandering in the backyard of a house in the middle of a whole block? Seriously, these people had a real problem seeing things.  
Anyways, time to fill you up with the plan. At the beginning I thought I could simply show up at Sam's house and follow everything from there on. But then I thought it would be more fun popping out at the bridge, when they start freezing Bee, and just punching people. I would have surely been taken into custody with Sam and Mikaela, but that was pretty much the point. And besides, ever since I first watched the movie, I've always wanted to punch those guys. But, in order to put my plan into action, first I had to find the right spot. I saw it when I first entered the city with Will, but I still got lost a couple of times, and when I finally arrived Bumblebee was already stuck to the ground with those morons freezing him to prevent him from fighting back. There were black cars and helicopters everywhere, but with all the mess they were making they didn't even notice me speeding down the road (again, the 'seeing things' issue). I stopped right under the bridge and I exited the car. I spotted the glasses and put them on the hood of my mom's car for the Autobots to take, and quickly ran in the middle of the mess. Sam and Mikaela were being dragged to one of the cars. I loved the chorus of "Who is that'' and "Where did she come from" all around me, even Bee stopped struggling for a moment to look at me. With the element of surprise, I managed to take down more than a couple of men, mostly with punches and kicks. My dad taught me some useful moves as he was a self-defence teacher, but honestly I'd never realized my level of reflexes before then; I was pretty surprised. But then again, I guess dad's lessons and him being friends with a soldier in this dimension did have a certain effect on me.  
Soon after though, they pinned me to the ground, handcuffed, and shoved me into the car together with the other two. Needless to say, their faces were priceless.  
I was the first to speak. "Heya."  
"Luna!? How-"  
"Long story, and honestly I don't like these guys too much." I pointed at the man in the driver seat. Then I looked at Mikaela. "Luna Holmes, I'm Sam's neighbour. Pleasure to meet you." I smiled and let her introduce herself, even if I already knew.  
"Mikaela Banes." I nodded and just glanced around for a while.  
Sam turned to me again. "How do you know about the robots?"  
"Sam, really? They're not just 'robots', and you know it. But, let's just say, I know stuff." I answered, nodding at the front seat again. "All you need to know right now is that I’m on your side. And I mean theirs, too." And this time I pointed behind me, towards the bridge, where the Autobots were still hiding. The two of them looked a bit surprised but soon nodded, and I guessed my actions from earlier already proved my point.  
The car started moving, and after a short drive we arrived at the helicopter that was supposed to take us to the dam. A man opened the door on my side and let us out, taking off our handcuffs one at a time, then he guided us to our ride. Judging by the looks everyone gave me, I supposed they weren't expecting an extra passenger.  
Maggie and Glen were already inside, and we seated across from them. The helicopter started rising, and I was actually kinda nervous, because I had never taken a flight before. Not even a normal one.  
"So." Sam started.  
Maggie smiled slightly. "What'd they get you for?" She asked.  
"Uh... I bought a car. Turned out to be an alien robot." Glen mouthed a 'Wow'. Sam carried on with the introductions. "She saw it all and decided to join the party." And he pointed at Mikaela, who smiled back. Then he pointed at me. "She's my neighbour. Just popped out of nowhere and started punching people." I nodded, also smiling. "Who knew." Sam finished, shrugging.  
My smile grew wider. Sorry to burst your bubble, man.

I kinda did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know how driving rules work in America, but I'm pretty sure I read something about not driving after 10pm if you are 16. Feel free to tell me if it's wrong, I'll make sure to change that part.


	6. Frozen Alien in the Basement

The next morning, when we landed (I was terrified during the whole process, by the way) two black cars were waiting for us. I got in one with Sam and Mikaela while Maggie and Glen entered the other, and they finally took us to the Hoover Dam. They dropped us right in the middle of the passageway. Even though I know it doesn't do it any justice, I'll say it anyway: it was absolutely huge.  
I turned around and I saw the Secretary of Defence quickly walking past us with his escort. Shortly after one of the men that accompanied us gestured to follow them. Keller headed towards William, Epps and the bunch of soldiers with them; they arrived before us and were already aligned on the right side of the path. They all saluted when Keller approached.  
"Team attention! Present arms!"  
"At ease." He stopped right in front of them. "Captain, Sergeant.", he greeted. "Got your intel. Excellent work."  
"Thank you, sir." Will answered. "What about the gunships?"  
"They're being retrofitted with sabot rounds now. If they hit us again, we'll be ready for them. But it won't do us much good if we can't get world's communications back up." He finished with urgency in his tone.  
With that he proceeded, while the soldiers stayed behind. Will glanced around and saw me in the far back, still near the cars. I smiled and approached him, while Sam and Mikaela stopped to have their conversation with Simmons.  
He quickly walked over me.  
"So," I started with an amused grin, crossing my arms, "how'd it go?"  
"Luna, I- really, I don't- I still can't believe it. I mean, I do believe you but... wow."  
I just laughed. "I'm just glad you believe me now."  
Then Epps stepped forward. "So this is the girl?" he said looking at me.  
"Luna Holmes, pleasure to meet you." I introduced myself, holding out my hand. As he shook it, the other soldiers came to us. "I see, so that's how you keep secrets." I said to Will, playfully glaring at him.  
He raised his hands and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry...?"  
As we started moving towards the entrance of the dam, the other soldiers went straight to the point.  
"Can you give us some proof? That you tell the future?"  
"Yeah, what's in there?"  
I glanced at them, and although Will and Epps didn't say a thing, their eyes were on me.  
"Wha- I don't 'predict the future', it's- ugh, nevermind." I inhaled. "Basically, we're gonna see the big bad guy. Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons, but these guys call him NBE One. He's been kept under here since 1934."  
"What? Why would they keep that thing here? Without saying anything to anyone?"  
"Frozen like this, they didn't think he could be a threat, but they didn't consider a possible aid from the outside on his part. Big mistake." I added, glancing at Will. He just gave me a puzzled look, but I just left it at that.  
We quickly catched up with the rest of the group.  
"All right, here's the situation." Simmons started with the explanation. "You've all had direct contact with the NBEs."  
"NBEs?" Epps asked.  
"'Non-Biological Extraterrestrial', try and keep up with the acronyms." I rolled my eyes at that.  
Finally, deep underground, we entered the hangar. "What you're about to see is totally classified.", the S7 director pointed out.  
Now, I've seen this part so many times, I can't even count. But I'll have to admit, seeing the same thing in person was totally different. I felt really uncomfortable at that moment. I soon moved my attention to the others, and seeing their faces almost made me laugh.  
"Dear God... what is this?" Came the Secretary's comment. Will just kept darting his eyes from me to the frozen Decepticon. I looked back at what I thought for a long time as just one of the many villains in one of the many action-sci fi movies. Only now he was here, right in front of me. Growing more nervous by the minute, I followed the group right under the mechanisms that kept Megatron frozen.  
Tom continued his explanation, raising his voice over the zipping sound that filled the room. "We think when he made his approach over the north pole, our gravitational field screwed up his telemetry. He crashed in the ice, probably a few thousand years ago. We shipped him here to this facility in 1934." At that, I glanced at the soldiers behind me. They returned the look, some were slightly afraid, some just amazed or impressed. A few were whispering between themselves.  
"We call him NBE One." Simmons cut in.  
"Well, sir, I don't mean to correct you on everything you think you know," I lightly chuckled when Sam said that, gaining a glare from the agent. "but, I mean, that's-"  
"Megatron." I cut in, glancing at him before looking directly at Simmons, who glared at us again, this time fully turning around. Sorry, Sam, I just had to. "He's the leader of the Decepticons." I knew those lines by heart.  
"He's been in cryostasis since 1935." The director intervened. Then he turned to look at Sam. "Your great-great-grandfather made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind."  
"Fact is," And here he goes again, this man just loves to be in the spotlight, "you're looking at the source of the modern age, the microchip, lasers, spaceflight, cars, all reverse-engineered by studying him. NBE One." He pointed out at the end, practically inches away from Sam's ear. "That's what _we_ call it."  
Before I could snap at him, Keller came forward, pretty exasperated. "And you didn't think the United States military might need to know that you're keeping a hostile alien robot frozen in the basement?"  
"Until these events, we had no credible threat to national security."  
"Hah!" I laughed at that. And, on point, everyone turned to look at me. _Awkward._  
"Well, you got one now." The Secretary finished.  
"So, why Earth?" Will asked.  
"It's the All Spark." Me and Sam answered at the same time. Everyone but the soldiers shared the same surprised looks on their faces.  
"All Spark? What is that?" Keller asked, looking at both of us.  
I casually blew some air puffing my cheeks, and I signed Sam to go on with the explanation. Instead he nodded to me, and just kept staring, as Mikaela did.  
I raised my eyebrows. Okie-dokie, my turn then. As I said, I knew the lines all too well. "Well," I started, looking at the Secretary of Defence, "they came here looking for some sort of cube-looking thing. Anyway, Mr. NBE One here, aka Megatron," and I looked at Simmons, "that's what they call him," then returned my gaze to Keller and occasionally to all the others, "who's pretty much the harbinger of death, wants to use the Cube to transform human technology to take over the universe. Pretty basic villain plan." I customized that last part of the speech. Just making it more, you know, personalized.  
"And you're sure about that?" Simmons asked us.  
"Yep." I answered, popping the 'p' sound.  
"You guys know where it is, don’t you?" Sam then realized.  
Tom stared at him for a couple of seconds. "Follow me." He guided us to a second hangar. "You're about to see our crown jewel."  
Simmons opened the door to a observatory room, and let us all in. I immediatly walked over to the glass windows on the front wall. And there it was, surrounded by pathways and platforms to allow people to walk all around it; I gaped at the view. It was absolutely enormous, I don't think I've ever seen something so big. Not up to that moment, at least.  
"Carbon dating puts the Cube here around 10.000 BC." The director's voice came from behind. "The First Seven didn't find it until 1913." Will turned to me for a moment, and I grinned at him. "They knew it was alien because of the matching hieroglyphics on the Cube as well as NBE One. President Hoover had the dam built around it." I glanced around at the hangar. "Four football fields thick of concrete, a perfect way to hide its energy from being detected by anyone or... any alien species on the outside."  
"Have you considered the possibility of an infiltrator?" I asked, turning towards him.  
"Pardon?"  
"Infiltration. Someone who could've come in here and screw things up from the inside."  
"This place is well protected, isolated and hidden from the rest of the world. Every single man that works here is highly trustworthy. We have no reason to believe something like that would ever happen."  
"I never said it was a human to begin with." I mumbled but he heard me anyways.  
"Nonsense."  
"Of course." I dropped the conversation at that. It would've been useless to carry on, so I sighed and turned back around to look at the Cube.  
After some time Maggie spoke up. "Wait, back up. You said the dam hides the Cube's energy. But what kind exactly?"  
"Good question."  
We exited the observation room and entered another, very different one.  
"Please step inside." Tom said, waiting for everyone to get in. "They have to lock us in."  
As a man closed the heavy metal door from the outside, Epps looked at me with a 'really now?' kind of look. I crossed my arms and shrugged. Tom gave us one pair of protective goggles each.  
"Oh, wow." Glen gaped at the gashes on the walls. In all honesty, I always wondered who or what made those gashes, but now that I was in there I wasn't so sure I wanted to find out.  
Epps stepped closer. "What's that? Freddy Krueger done been up in here or something?"  
"Oh no, man." Glen said from behind him. "Freddy Krueger have four blades, man. That's only three, that's Wolverine!" and he made a scratching sound, then laughed. "Right? That's Wolverine!" Meggie looked at me with the the 'oh God why me' look, I gave her a sympathetic one.  
"That's very funny." Thank you Simmons, great sarcasm, but pipe it down please. He then raised his voice. "Anybody have any mechanical devices? BlackBerry, key alarm, cell phone?"  
I didn't even bother searching, as Glen almost immediatly said "I got a phone." And threw it to Simmons, who caught it mid air. Then he stepped towards the small glass and metal box in the room. "Nokias are _real_ nasty." He commented as he opened the little door and put the phone in the middle of the box, right under the mechanical arm thingy that was inside. "You've got to respect the Japanese. They know the way of the samurai." And he quickly closed the door. I snickered.  
"Nokia's from Finland." Meggie murmured to Keller.  
"Yes, but he's, you know," he didn't even have the words to describe him. "a little strange. He's a little strange."  
"Only a little?" I remarked, gaining yet another glare from the agent. I smiled innocently.  
An engine started running, and we all put the goggles on. As the mechanical arm inside the box got closer to the phone, Simmons explained what was going on while walking around us, pulling levers and pressing buttons. "We're able to take the Cube radiation and funnel it into that box."  
There was a bright flash, then the phone trembled and transformed into a little... insect thing, for me it resembled some kind of spider. The little thing began clashing into the walls, cracking the glass with each bump, until he fell onto his back.  
"Mean little sucker, huh?" arrived Simmons' smug comment.  
Maggie was more horrified than impressed. "That thing is freaky!"  
The agent just carried on. "Kind of like the itty-bitty Energizer Bunny from hell, huh?" Well, I'd say it looked more like a four legged spider with a robot head, but alright. Suddenly he took out little guns and a rocket launcher, all rightly sized up, and started shooting at the glass. It was getting crazy.  
"He's breaking the box." Simmons complained to Tom. Then he pulled a trigger and pretty much fried the poor thing. We all took off our glasses, and glancing around I noticed that the soldiers were staring at me.  
"What? What did you expect me to do?" I asked, shrugging. They all just averted their gaze. I threw a questioning look at Will, who gestured me to just ignore them.  
While everyone was still fazed, after some moments the whole room shook.  
Keller turned around. "Gentlemen, they know the Cube is here."  
'And now begins the tough part.'


	7. Rectifying: Not-So-Frozen

Tom urgently pressed a button on a little table nearby. "Banachek. What’s going on?" He asked through the comm.  
"Well," we heard the man answer, "the NBE One hangar has lost power..."  
"What!?" And he looked at me. I raised my hands and shot him a 'told you' look.  
"... and the backup generator is just not gonna cut it!"  
Will stepped closer to the table. "Do you have an arms room?"  
"This way." Tom opened the door and led the way. "Get everyone to the NBE One chamber now!" He shouted to everyone that was running just outside the room. We followed him down a corridor. "They're popping our generators."  
"And Starscream is right outside!" I informed him while running.  
"Who?"  
"The other bad guy! Well, one of the others- oh, you get the point!"  
"Young lady, how do you know all this?"  
"I _really_ don't think now's the time, sir."  
We arrived at the arms room, and all the soldiers went to work to gather and recharge every useful weapon they could find. I just stood to the side with Sam, Mikaela, Maggie and Glen. For now the most useful thing I could do was stay out of the way.  
"Forty millimeter sabot rounds on that table!"  
"That's good. Get all the ammo you got. Everything you can carry, bring it." At least both Will's team and the S7 agents looked like they knew what they were doing.  
Everything stopped when the room shook again. After a moment Sam and Mikaela quickly moved towards Simmons, and I followed them.  
"You got to take me to my car." Sam stopped right in front of the agent, who was loading some weapons. "You have to take me to my car, he's gonna know what to do with the Cube."  
"Your car?", Simmons answered, "It's confiscated."  
"Then unconfiscate it!" I popped in.  
He started freaking out. "We do not know what will happen if we let it near this thing!"  
"You don't know-" Sam tried to talk.  
"Maybe you know but I don't know."  
"You just wanna sit here and wait and see what happens?"  
"I have people's lives at stake here, young man!"  
"Oh, for the love of- Will!" I called out. I couldn't take this man anymore.  
"Take him to his car!" Will demanded, and pinned him to a vehicle that was in the room. This caused a chain reaction so that every soldier took out a gun and pointed at one of the other group.  
"Drop it." Will warned a guy after taking out his own weapon. A couple of soldiers just hit some others. In one word: chaos.  
"Woah, woah, woah!"  
"Guys, please!" Tom tried to calm everyone down, and I joined him.  
"Drop you weapon, soldier." Simmons tried. "There's an alien war going on and you're gonna shoot me?"  
"You know, we didn't ask to be here." William pointed out.  
So the agent tried a different approach. "I'm ordering you under S7 executive jurisdiction-"  
Epps turned aroud. "S7 don't exist."  
"Right. And we don't take orders from people that don't exist."  
"I'm gonna count to five."  
"And I'm gonna count to three." Will finished pointing the gun back to Simmons. I smirked. They stayed like this for another couple of seconds, until Keller intervened.  
"Simmons?"  
"Yes, sir?"  
"I'd do what he says. Losing's really not an option for these guys."  
There was another pause. "All right. Okay. Hey, you want to lay the fate of the world on the kid's Camaro? That's cool."  
"Took you long enough." I commented. And, you guessed it, he glared at me. Damn, first movie and I already earned a hater... but it was fun teasing him, so I was cool with it.  
Finally, everyone put their weapons down, and Simmons and Tom led us to the room they were keeping Bumblebee in.  
We bursted in and started shouting at the guys inside to stop the freezing.  
"Stop! You got to stop! Stop, stop, stop!"  
"No, no, stop, stop!"  
"No, let him go. Let him go!"  
Finally they shot those things down. Epps prepared to point the gun. I looked at him, put a hand on the weapon and shoved it so that it pointed downwards. He gave me a look but I ignored it, and moved behind Sam.  
"Are you okay?" He asked. The 'bot turned to look at us. I could see his surprise when his gaze landed on me, and I smiled, waving up at him. "They didn't hurt you, right?"  
The most stupid thing he could've asked, really. "What do you think?" I growled, slowly turning my eyes at him. And, on point, Bee shoved down his battle helmet and started pointing his gun towards the people who were freezing him till a few seconds before. Will shot a worried glance at me.  
"You kinda had this coming. And you know it." I commented.  
"Listen to me." Sam got Bee's attention. "The Cube is here and the Decepticons are coming." The 'bot slowly got up, still pointing his gun. "No, no, don't worry about them, they're ok. Right? They're not gonna hurt you." Then Sam signed the others to get back. "Just back up a little bit. He's friendly, he's fine. Okay, come on." Everyone was slowly getting less wary. "Put the guns down. They're not gonna hurt you." I backed up to Will and Epps, and gently pushed their weapons down. "Here, come with me. I'm gonna take you to the All Spark."  
We all rushed out of the room and run to the Cube, which honestly seemed even bigger from where I stood now. When Bee saw it he made an 'aww'ing sound, and carefully started patting one side.  
"Okay, here we go." Epps' comment came from beside me. "He doing something. He doing something." And with every sentence he took a step back.  
A sudden flash of light brought my attention back to Bee and the Cube, which was now turning into a much smaller version of itself. I've always liked that scene, and seeing it all this in person was amazing to say the least. "Message from Starfleet, Captain. Let's get to it." He said through the radio once the Cube stopped shifting. I smiled up at him.  
"He's right." Will came forward. "We stay here, we're screwed with Megatron in the other hangar. Mission City is 22 miles away, we're gonna sneak that Cube out of here and we're gonna hide it somewhere in the city."  
"Good, right!" Kennel said, excitedly.  
"But we cannot make a stand without the Air Force." Will finished.  
At that, Keller turned to Simmons. "This place must have some kind of radio link! Shortwave, CB!"  
"Right! Yes!"  
"Sir, you got to figure out some way to get word out to them." Then Will turned to the soldiers. "Let's move!" And they quickly walked away.  
I stayed behind for a moment, and I could still hear Simmons and Keller talking about the radio link.  
"In the alien archive, sir!"  
"The alien-"  
"There's an old army radio console."  
"Will it work?!"  
"Oh, anything is possible, did you see that-" and he made an electric sound.  
"Friendly advice, remember the mike! And look out for- oh, whathever, you'll be fine." I waved them off. They just kept talking to each other anyway, so I quickly catched up with the others.  
Will was shouting "Alright, Sam, get in the car! Mr. Secretary, get our birds in the air! When we get to the city, we're gonna find a radio and I'll have Epps vector them in, okay?"  
"Affermative!"  
I got in the car with Sam and Mikaela, and since I was in the backseat they shoved the Cube to me. My only thought: wow. My whole arms tingled when I touched it; talk about energy. I jumped when I heard a loud crash right behind us: okay, so Megatron was awake. _And_ I was sitting on the backseat of a freaking Transformer. Holy crap if that was getting to my nerves. And Sam wasn't helping.  
"Cube's ok?" He asked from the front once we got out of the dam and into the road.  
Mikaela turned to me, and I gave her a thumbs up. "Fine!"  
"Yeah, it's fine." Mikaela also assured him.  
"Put the seatbelt on it."  
"I have the seatbelt on, it's enough." I retorted.  
"Just put that arount it!"  
"Sam stop it, you're making me anxious." I warned him.  
"Just-"  
"Samuel Witwicky, I'm literally holding it, it's fine! Now please shut up, I need to think."  
He spoke again after a couple of seconds. "You do know that you still owe us an explanation, right?"  
"I know, but now's a _really_ bad time. I promise I'll give all of you a proper explanation once this is over." And with that, like I do every time I need to focus, I isolated myself from everything else, and started planning a course of action. Rude, I know, but hey, I had a life to save, and guess what, I forgot everything I wrote in my notebook. So I really needed to plan everything perfectly, including a backup plan if things went wrong. And, believe me, usually when I'm around, pretty much _everything_ goes wrong.  
Well, most of the times. There can always be an exception, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready for the grand finale? C'mon, you already know what's gonna happen.  
> ... Or do you?


	8. Mission City. Aka: Chaos

Shortly after we left the dam we spotted the other Autobots in the opposite lane. Well, Sam and Mikaela did, I couldn't see a thing from the backseat.  
"There's Optimus." Sam pointed in front of him.  
"I can't-" I didn't have time to finish, because they went right past us and made a quick u-turn, following right behind the military's pickups. "Right. Now the action part." We reached the main busy road, and only moments later I started hearing swerves and car crashes. I saw Mikaela and Sam turning around, but I didn't even bother looking back. "Oooh, boy." I was pretty much freaking out. Excited, but freaking out.  
"No, no, no, no, no." And now Sam was freaking out.  
"What?"  
"It's Barricade." I answered Mikaela. Both of them stared at me yet again, confused and surprised. "The other bad guy? The cop!" I tired.  
"It's the same cop." He said when he got a second look at the road behind us. "Block 'em, block 'em, block 'em."  
"Oh no." I let out in a panicked tone, turning around quickly. Just in time to see Bonecrusher transform and slice a bus in half.  
"Oh my God." Mikaela breathed out. Optimus transformed too, and as soon as he turned around the 'Con tackled him off the highway.  
"Okay, he'll be fine, that I'm sure."  
"How do you know?"  
"Just like I knew all the other stuff!"

We eventually made it to Mission City and we stopped just for the time necessary for the soldiers to get their, and I quote, 'dinosaur radios'. A bit short on resources I guess. Then we proceeded to the right location, which wasn't far away. When we arrived I took off my seatbelt, leaving the Cube on Bee's seat. "I'll leave this here, alright?" I said to him as I got out, and I went towards Will and Epps.  
"Air Force has arrived! Pop smoke!" Will ordered.  
"Raptor, Raptor, do you copy?" Epps spoke into the radio, and soon after green smoke started raising from the ground.  
" _We have you visual._ " Came throug the radio. " _Green smoke is the mark. Provide air cover and vector Black Hawks for extraction._ "  
"Um, guys? Hate to be a buzzkill, but that one's not friendly." I warned pointing to a F-22 coming towards us.  
Right after that Ironhide transformed. "It's Starscream!"  
"Yep, we're toast." I finished. Will flashed me a very alarmed look.  
"Please tell me you copy." Epps tried with the radio.  
"Back up! Take cover! Bumblebee!" Ironhide called out. The 'Con was getting closer by the second.  
Will froze for a moment. "No, no, no, no- Move!"  
"Back up! Back up!"  
"Retreat! Fall back!"  
I ran to the opposite side from where Ironhide and Bumblebee were, and hid behind the first thing I came across. Which, apparently, was Ratchet's alt-mode. "Oh. Uh... Hi Ratchet!"  
"Do I know you?" Came the answer.  
"You don't know me, but I know you. Long story. I'm Luna Holmes, nice to meet ya."  
"Incoming!" Someone yelled.  
And at that point I realized something I sould've thought about a bit sooner, but didn't since apparently I have the memory of a gerbil. It might've been the adrenaline of the moment, but seriously, I just kept forgetting things! "Wait, no!" I shouted, and I quickly turned around, to try to spot the other two bots. But right then, the missile came down.  
"Get down!" Ratchet yelled at me. I fell when the ground shake, and after the explosion my ears were ringing pretty hard.  
The voice of a couple of soldiers came from somewhere on my left. "Anybody hurt? Everyone okay?"  
"Clear the area!"  
I got up wabbling a bit, and when I got steady again I started moving towards where I knew Bee and the others would be. I briefly turned around, waving at Ratchet. "We might need your help over here!" Then I started running. I stopped near Sam and Mikaela just as Bee was crawling out of the rubble. His pained whirs made me tear up.  
"Oh my God. Bumblebee?" Sam came forward. "No. Your legs! Your legs..." he mumbled. He tried to make some space for him. "Here. Here, back, back, back, back! You all right? Please get up. Bumblebee? Get up! Ratchet!" Now, I have a question. Why do Sam's neurons decide to implode in situations like these? And must it happen every single time?  
I walked up to him and punched him on the shoulder. He didn't even have time to react that I was already hissing at him. "His legs blew up. They freaking blew up, he _cannot_ stand!" Then I started pacing briefly back and forth. "Bee, I'm so sorry, if I could've I wouldn't have let it happen, I swear."  
"You mean you knew this would happen? And you didn't do anything!?" Sam snapped.  
"And what exactly was I supposed to do, stop the missile?" I retorted raising my voice a bit.  
"Oh, I don't know, maybe tell us? Tell us about the dam, tell us about the missile, tell us anything at all! If you know so much why don't you just tell us what we have to avoid and what we can fix!?"  
While he was lecturing me I also heard Will and Epps shouting at each other.  
"What the hell was that?" And with that, Will showed me that I wasn't the only one with memory problems.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"What do you mean, what am I talking about? They shot at us!"  
"F-22 pilots would never fly below buildings. That's alien. That ain't friendly."  
So much was going on. "And for what, Sam, risking for everything to get even worse? I know what happens as long as the plot follows, but if I change things too much I have no idea of what could happen!" Then I turned my head towards the soldiers and raised my voice. "Epps, of course that's not friendly, he just tried to fry us! And Will, seriously? I already told you about these guys!"  
"Too much? You didn't change anything at all!" Sam retorted.  
"Not yet." I mumbled, fully turning around.  
" _Army Black Hawk inbound to your location. Over._ " Came through the radio.  
"Alpha 273 degrees, 10 miles." Epps answered. "November Victor, 1.2 clicks north."  
We all jumped at the sound of shooting, and I spotted Devastator in the form of a huge tank coming towards us. A huge not-so-friendly tank that kept shooting at us, to be exact.  
"Move out! Let's go!" William instructed. Sam run somewhere while Mikaela stayed behind, eyeng a tow truck in the distance.  
I lightly elbowed her and smiled. "Go for it, girl." Her scared look turned into a determined one and she run to the truck.  
"I'm not gonna leave you." I heard Sam say to Bee, and I saw the bot giving him the Cube. But I soon turned my attention to another scene; even though I was pretty far away, I could clearly see Ironhide flipping over that girl on the street to avoid a bunch of missiles. The moves, ladies and gentlemen, the moves! Right after that, I saw Jazz hopping on top of Devastator and starting the fight, with the other Autobots joining shortly after.  
Those were all great action moments, but soon I had to snap out of it because Megatron arrived. I knew I needed a weapon, asap. Possibly a sniper.  
"It's Megatron! Retreat! Move! Fall back!" I heard the bots yell while they tried to keep him occupied.  
"Fall back!" I immediatly spotted Will and run towards him.  
"I need a sniper, now."  
"What the- get out of here!"  
"Gimme a sniper, a gun, something, please! Hurry!"  
He noticed my panicked tone, so he got a sniper-like kind of gun from another soldier and handed it to me. It was quite heavy, but manageable. "Careful, it's loaded. You have two shots." I could tell he wasn't sure about this at all, but before he could change his mind I was already running away. "Do you even know how to use it?" He shouted.  
I briefly turned around. "Aim and shoot, how difficult could it be?" Remember this words, guys.  
I got to the right spot and hid behind a pile of rubble right before Megatron shot at Jazz. I looked through the scope and aimed at the head. I knew it wouldn't be nearly enough to make any sort of damage, but I hoped that it would at least distract him long enough for Jazz to get away. So as soon as he was within range I shot. And I missed. Karma? Mine sucks, so yeah, probably.  
"No!" I breathed out, panicked. Megatron grabbed Jazz and took off, flying to the top of a building not too far away. I took a few seconds to recover. "Luna, calm down. Think. Think!" I had another chance _and_ another bullet, but I had to get as close as possible to the biulding. I thought it wouldn't be that easy to approach, but in reality with all that was going on no one really paid attention to me, so I could quickly get in position (I had to run a lot. _A lot_ a lot), take a good angle and aim again. It was a bit difficult this time because they were pretty high up, but the sniper gun had quite a range. This time, I aimed at Megatron's eye. I tried to calm my breathing, and when I was sure enough I shot. And this time, I hit him. I knew I did because he immediatly let go of Jazz, shouting.  
"Where are you hiding, you pesky little insect?"  
Jazz made it to the ground roughly but safely, so I turned on my heels and run as fast as I could. I had my moment, Jazz was safe, time to get out of there. I run for my life until I got to where all the others were. I run past Will right when he commented "Oh, we're so dead."  
"No we're not!" I yelled, and I threw him the sniper before stopping where Sam and Mikaela were tying Bee to the tow truck.  
"Wrap it around the head." Sam instructed. Then he turned to me. "Luna, you wanna help us or you're going to just stand there?"  
"Can't you see I'm... a bit busy now... need to catch my breath..." I said wheezing. Then I pretty much collapsed to the floor, trying to at least calm down my breathing. The three of them turned to me with concerned looks, but I lifted my arm and gave them a thumbs up. Then I let it fall back down. Not even seconds later Will came running towards us. "Oh, no. Please, no more running." I panted, sitting up. I've never been that much of a runner.  
"Sam! Where's the Cube?"  
"Right there!" Sam pointed at it, then spoke to Mikaela, still tying up Bee. "And take that and wrap it around the base and then put it around his neck. Okay?"  
Will came to me and helped me get on my feet. "Epps, get those Black Hawks here!" Then he run a bit forward. "That building." He said to himself. And he came back. "Okay."  
"What?" Sam was confused.  
"Okay, I can’t leave my guys back there, so here, take this flare." He gave him the flare, and then pointed at the building in the distance. "Okay, there's a tall, white building with statues on top. Go to the roof. Set the flare."  
"No." Sam shook his head.  
"Signal the chopper and set the flare."  
"No, no. I can't do this!"  
Will grabbed him by the shirt. "Listen to me! You're a soldier now! All right? I need you to take this Cube-" and he shoved the Cube into Sam's arms, "get into military hands while we hold them off, or a lot of people are gonna die."  
"I'll go with." I stated.  
Will nodded after a moment, while Sam stared at me. "No!"  
"That wasn't a question." I retorted.  
In the mean time Will tried to get Mikaela away. "You got to go. You got to go."  
"No, I'm not leaving-"  
"You need to go. Go, get out-"  
"No, I'm not leaving 'till I get Bumblebee out of here, okay?"  
Sam jumped off of the tow truck and stepped closer to me. I nodded.  
"Army Black Hawk requested. Immediate evac for civilian boy and girl with precious cargo. Headed to rooftop marked by flare." Came Epps' voice as he talked into the radio.  
Ratchet and Ironhide were close by. "Sam, Luna, we will protect you." The second bot said.  
"Okay." Sam answered, more to reassure himself than anything.  
I waved at Ratchet. "Hi again." He just nodded. Glad to know he shared my name, at the very least.  
Not far away a really frustrated Will shouted "Epps, where are those planes?"  
Me and Sam started running, but Mikaela called him back. I stepped away, giving them some privacy. She ran up to him. "No matter what happens, I'm really glad I got in that car with you."  
After a moment of them just staring at each other, I cleared my throat. Both turned to look at me. "You can smooch later, I believe we got bigger fish to fry as of right now." And with that, I signed Sam to go. In the movie I thought the scene was fitting, but now that I was into it, it wasn't really the best timing.  
"Sam, Luna! Get to the building!" Ironhide yelled.  
"Move!" Ratched finished. We started running.  
"Decepticons, attack!" Some bad guy shouted, followed by a soldier's battle cry. "Hit it!"  
And then chaos began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to cut the chapter here 'cause it was too long, I've already wrote part 2 and I'll upload tomorrow. I like creating suspense :)


	9. The End? Not Even Close

As we ran as fast as we could, the only things I could hear were shooting and car crashes, and sometimes the two Autobots’ voices.  
"Cover fire!"  
"Watch out!"  
We managed to cover quite some ground, but the building was still pretty far away. Both my legs and lungs were hurting pretty bad, but I couldn't stop running. When a Decepticon showed up in the middle of the road, I hopped on the sidewalk, pulling Sam with me by the jacket. We went past him, and when the road got larger we moved back right in the centre of it. Don't know why, don't ask. The 'bots were running with us.  
"Keep moving, Sam! Don't stop!"  
As soon as I could I pulled Sam to the sidewalk again, and good thing I did because Starscream popped out of nowhere, blocking the road and flipping cars all over. We had to take cover for a split second to avoid being crushed, but overall we dodged everything pretty easily. We hid behind a flipped car, we couldn't move with all the shooting that was happening. Luckly for us, sometimes 'Cons do get stupid, as Starscream completely ignored us and flew away. Unfortunately, the 'bots weren't in a good shape, and although I got worried for a second, I knew we couldn't stop. I helped Sam on his feet and pulled him further into the road.  
"Sam, get to the building!" I heard Ironhide shout. We started running again.  
"Okay, Sam?" I said while panting, "now, please don't look back." As soon as I said that Megatron landed and transformed behind us.  
"Give me that Cube, boy!" Let me tell you, for once I was happy to be ignored.  
After a little incident where Sam tripped over a car, we finally made it to the bluilding. And what did he do? He _stopped_. Right. In front. Of the freaking door.  
"The heck are you doing? Over there!" And I pushed him forward.  
"You're not gonna get us. You're not gonna get us!"  
"He will if we stop moving!" I yelled back.  
Megatron came in through the window. "I smell you, maggots!"  
We finally found the stairs. Sam looked back down, I pushed him forward. "Don't look, go. Up, up!" When we reached the next floor he stopped again. I was getting mad now. "You gotta be kidding. If you want us to die then just say so!" We started running again just in time before Megatron smashed the floor right where we were standing a moment before. We found some more stairs, _a lot_ more stairs, and finally we arrived at the rooftop.  
He hit the flare and started yelling. "Hey! I'm over here!!"  
We saw the helicopters getting near, but as we got closer to the edge I pushed the flare down and waved my arms to get their attention. "No! Go back! Go back, turn around!"  
They ignored me as they came closer to the rooftop. "We've got the kids."  
"No! Get out of here!" I kept shouting, but they didn't listen.  
"Watch out!" Sam yelled.  
"Missile!" The helicopter doors closed, but they couldn't get away in time. It got hit and crushed to the ground.  
"Hang on, Sam!" I heard Optimus shout from somewhere underneath us. I'll be honest with you, by now I was really starting to feel left out.  
The feeling didn't last long though, because Megatron quickly made it through the roof. And I mean literally. We moved towards the edge, and we each clung onto a statue, as far away as possible from the 'Con. "Is it fear or courage that compels you, fleshlings?" he said. In that moment, I was so glad I didn't have vertigo, 'cause it would've been a huge problem.  
Sam was starting to freak out. "Where do I go?" And he looked down.  
"You don't go anywhere, stay still!" I tried.  
Megatron was getting near, and I was starting to feel a bit anxious. "Give me the All Spark, and the two of you may live to be my pets."  
"Oh yeah, sure, that sounds fun!" I yelled. Sarcasm here.  
Sam kept looking down, and he almost lost his grip. "Oh! No, no no no."  
"Sam, don't look down, it's worse." I warned him. Even though I was looking down as well. And, I don't even have to say it, but it was a pretty long fall.  
"I'm never giving you this All Spark!" Sam then shouted. 'Okay, here goes nothing.' I thought.  
"Oh, so unwise." Megatron growled.  
Now, I know what some of you are thinking, and I'm not going to. Nope. Not a chance. Alright, I'm thinking it but I'm not gonna say it. Besides, you don't really think about jokes while you're falling to your death.  
So, on the notes of _Wrecking Ball_ , imagine him destroying the statues with, no kidding, a wrecking ball kind of weapon, and us falling. Luckly, Optimus was right there to catch us. Both of us. "I got you, kids."  
I let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you so much, Optimus.” I said, smiling at him.  
He nodded. "Hold on to the Cube!" he said before sliding down the buildings and falling to the ground. I felt a bit sorry for him, it was a rough landing. Oh, and Megatron followed, of course.  
"Sam? Luna?" No idea on how he knew my name, but I didn't really care. "You risked your life to protect the Cube."  
"No sacrifice-" Sam started.  
"-No victory." And I finished, leaving him pretty surprised.  
Our attention soon went back to Optimus. "If I cannot defeat Megatron, you must push the Cube into my chest. I will sacrifice myself to destroy it." He instructed us. "Get behind me." We hopped down and hid into a crater on the street, following the fight from there. Well, more hearing it than watching.  
"It's you and me, Megatron." Optimus stated, getting up.  
"No, it's just me, Prime." Megatron retorted.  
Sam turned to me with a worried look. "Are we really gonna do that?"  
"'Course not. Think about it. If it works for him-" I said, pointing at Optimus.  
"-It works for Megatron as well."  
I grinned. "Huh. So you _are_ smart when convenient."  
"Excuse you."  
We both looked back at the fight when we heard Optimus talk. "At the end of this day, one shall stand, one shall fall."  
"Oh man, I know those lines by heart." I whispered. Sam heard it, and gave me a strange look. "What? I'm a big fan."  
"You still fight for the weak. That's why you lose!" Megatron spoke.  
"Oh no, there's another one coming!" Sam pointed somewhere out of the crater.  
"Military will take care of that one, don't worry." Too bad I couldn't see that awesome trick Will pulls with the motorcycle. I waited for a good moment to sneak out, then I lightly elbowed Sam. "Let's go, c'mon." We got out of our hiding spot. Things weren't going so well. "Get ready." I whispered to him. Planes then flew over us, shooting at Megatron, making him stumble and giving us a chance to move. "Now, go! Go!" I shouted so that Sam could hear me over the shooting.  
He rushed forward, and I had just enough time to reach him before Megatron was towering right over us. "I'll kill you."  
As he fell on his knees, we fell to the ground and started crawling on our backs. "Wait for it." I whispered.  
"Mine! All Spark!"  
Optimus was on the ground behind us. "Sam! Put the Cube in my chest, now! Sam!"  
"Go, go, go! Now!" I shouted. Sam run right under Megatron and raised the Cube to the air, directly under his chest.  
"No, Sam!" Optimus tried. We all watched as the Cube crumbled and dissolved into Megatron's spark. A moment later he fell to the ground, dead. 

There was a moment of silence. I slowly got up and walked towards Sam. "You ok?" He nodded. Will's team also showed up, as did the other Autobots.  
"Hold up." He ordered to his soldiers.  
Optimus walked over to Megatron's body. "You left me no choice, brother." He murmured. Then he turned to us and kneeled down. "Sam, Luna, I owe you my life. We are in your debt." And he got back up, still looking at us. We both turned around at the sound of an engine, and we saw Mikaela coming out of the tow truck Bee was tied up to. Sam and Mikaela stared at each other from the distance, smiling.  
I got closer to him. "If you want, now's the time to smooch." And I stepped back, grinning.  
"What the- must you always pop out like this?"  
"No. It’s just more fun that way." I heard someone snicker.  
From behind me, Jazz came forward and kneeled down. "You, lil' lady, you saved my life. Thank you."  
I smiled up at him. "No problem, Jazz. Really."  
As he got back up, Will walked over to me. "Oh, so that's why you needed the sniper."  
I shrugged sheepishly. "Yep."  
"And you did a great job." He said, putting an arm over my shouders. I laughed and hugged him back. "You have to learn to shoot though." He stated.  
"Don't tell me you really saw that."  
"No, I imagined it. And that's the reason I gave you a gun with two bullets."  
I covered my face with one hand. "Embarassing."  
"Eh, it _was_ a pretty big target. But it was also your first time handling a sniper. Still a good work."  
"Let's not get into much detail then, thank you very much." I laughed.  
Our attention turned back to Optimus as he spoke. "Today we gained new comrades. Thank you. All of you. You honor us with your bravery." And in that moment, for the first time since I saw the movie, no pain or sorrow could be heard in his voice. And that fact alone made me tear up so bad, I actually cried.  
"Oh-ho, moved now, are we?" Will laughed, and patted my shoulders. I laughed through the tears as well.  
"Permission to speak, sir?" Bee asked, with his very own voice.  
"Permission granted, old friend." Optimus answered.  
Sam was about to comment, but I didn't let him.  
"Samuel Witwicky, don't you dare." I warned, wiping my eyes. And apparently he did learn his lesson, because he shut up.  
Bee carried on. "I wish to stay with the boy."  
"If that is his choice." Optimus stated.  
I shot Sam a friendly warning glance. He got the hint, but I believe he didn't need it at all. "Yes."  
I watched as Optimus kneeled down near Megatron's body and took a shard of the Cube from his chest. When he got back up, he turned to look at me. I just smiled and turned my attention back to the rest of the group. I knew I owed them an explanation, and they all more than deserved it, but it'd been a very long day, and I believe everyone there felt the same.  
We were all getting ready to leave, but glancing around I realized someone had to clean up all that mess. Tough luck to whoever that was.  
"Hey, Luna." Will called me.  
I turned to him. "Hm?"  
"I was thinking... Well, now that Anna is born, Sarah and I... we might need an extra hand back at home. What do you say?"  
I was touched. "You mean, you still want...?"  
"You wanna move in with us?"  
"Of course, yes!" I jumped up and I hugged him. He just laughed. "Ups." I said, getting off him. "Too much enthusiasm. Sorry." Then I realized something. "Uh, there's only one thing I'd like to clear up."  
"And that is?"  
I smiled, hesitantly. "I hope you don't mind the violin."

\---

**With the All Spark gone, we cannot return life to our planet. And fate has yielded its reward- a new world to call home. We live among its people now, hiding in plain sight, but watching over them in secret. Waiting, protecting. I have witnessed their capacity for courage. And though we are worlds apart, like us, there's more to them than meets the eye.  
I am Optimus Prime and I send this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars. We are here. We are waiting.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story, I really appreciate it! I had so much fun writing this fanfic, and I'd actually like for it to become a series. What do you think? Would you like a book 2? Please tell me your thoughts about this story, and if you have tips or advices it'd be great to hear them! I mean, read them... well, you get the point.  
> Thank you again, and have a good day!
> 
> Green_Soul01


End file.
